Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a loading control apparatus capable of aligning the mail automatically, and more particularly, to a loading control apparatus capable of aligning the mail automatically which are capable of automatically aligning registered ordinary mail inputted to an unmanned receipt apparatus.
In general, there is provided inquiry into whereabouts about a process from the receipt of registered ordinary mail to the delivery thereof on the basis of a letter. To this end, a registered number barcode certificate stamp is printed on and attached to the registered ordinary mail.
Meanwhile, there is recently installed an unmanned receipt apparatus which enables a customer to have standard ordinary mail (including the size of a letter of invitation) directly received without the help of a clerk at the window. The unmanned receipt apparatus supports the receipt of common ordinary mail and registered ordinary mail.
When a customer inputs registered ordinary mail to the unmanned receipt apparatus, a series of processing processes including gravimetry are performed, the postal rates are paid, electronic postmark is issued, and the inputted mail is moved to a cargo box, thereby completing the receipt.
Next, the received registered ordinary mail is recovered by a related employee and then handed over to dispatch business in the last-minute task step. Here, an employee moves the registered ordinary mail to a registration box for mail and performs a task of checking a specific direction of the mail and aligning mail.
However, the conventional unmanned receipt apparatus loads inputted registered ordinary mail onto the cargo box in a random order and direction, and the mail is contained in a mail-bag in a random order. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a lot of manpower, costs, and time are taken to perform the last-minute task.
As a related prior art, there is Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-0004975 (Jan. 15, 2003), entitle ‘Intelligent Automatic Postal Teller’.